Sága rodu Tao
by MiddayFiddler
Summary: Tao Ren zažil vo svojom živote veľa prekvapení. Nič sa však nevyrovná plánu na uchopenie moci predložený ženou, ktorú dúfal, že už nikdy v živote neuvidí.RenxJeanne
1. Chapter 1

V sídle rodu Tao bolo ticho.

Niežeby tu nebolo ticho vždy. Kamenné múry a vysoké stropy len ťažko prepustili hlasy a zvuky. Človek akoby tu bol vždy sám.

Hmpf.

Šmaril som kwan-dao o popraskanú dlážku vstupnej haly, jednoducho preto, aby ma malo čo uvítať. Bude ju treba opraviť, ale mama s dedom sa len zasmejú a otec vyšle armádu oživených mŕtvol, ktoré o stavebníctve nemajú potuchy. Potom to u nás aj tak vyzerá, zašomral som, keď som prešiel pohľadom po olúpanej omietke a záhadnej diere v strope. Naozaj reprezentatívne sídlo tisícročného rodu.

Jedny z bočných dverí sa otvorili. Lenivo z nich vyšli mŕtva panda, mŕtvy chlapík ako hora a sestrin frajer, ktorý bol technicky tiež mŕtvy. Nepredpokladal som, že je to uvítací výbor, lebo ani jedného z nich som bohvieako rád nevidel. Moja domnienka sa samozrejme potvrdila, keď bez akéhokoľvek náznaku toho, že by si všimli moju prítomnosť, plynule prešli chodbou a stratili sa v útrobách domu.

Hmpf.

Keby mi niečo také spravil ktokoľvek iný, možno by som mu len mečom jemne poopravil účes a nejaké tie končatiny. Ale vo vlastnom dome? Vlastná rodina? (Lebo Pailong očividne JE časť rodiny, aj keď ja som na to svoj názor Jun už povedal. Skoro ma vyhodila z balkóna.) Schmatol som kwan-dao, trikrát sa potkol a zamieril si to hore schodmi, kde teoreticky mal byť zvyšok mojej rodiny. Okrem pavúkov a asi piatich otcových bojovníkov presúšajúcich sa po druhom poschodí som nenašiel ani živú dušu.

,,Možno museli niekam odísť, pán Ren," vyjadril svoj, ako vždy prevratný, názor Bason.

,,A Pailong zrazu oslepol, hej?" oboril som sa naňho. ,,Navyše som písal, že prídem domov! Toto je číra...číre...čokoľvek!" Sekol som mojou obľúbenou zbraňou vzduchom, v ktorom sa medzičasom akosi zhmotnilo zábradlie. S povzdychom som ho pripísal na pomyselný zoznam vecí, ktoré potrebujú zásah odborníka a napriek chabým Basonovým protestom som sa vybral do svojej izby. Odhodlaný nevyjsť z nej, kým ma drahá rodinka nezačne brať vážne, som automaticky vykopol dvere a vošiel.

,,Ahoj."

,,..." oznámil som. Kwan-dao mi pôsobivo vypadlo z ruky a skoro mi prepichlo topánku. Nepovažoval som za potrebné venovať tomu pozornosť.

,,...ahoj?"

Sníva sa mi. Určite. Zaspal som vo vlaku, teraz som kdesi v Bangladéši a toto celé je čudesný a vrcholne nepríjemný sen. Ren, prebuď sa.

Naklonila hlavu nabok a zadívala sa na mňa, akoby som bol nejaký mimoriadne zaujímavý exponát v múzeu.

,,...?" spýtal som sa, už naozaj vyvedený z miery. Siahol som do vrecka kabáta po meč, no kým som ho stihol vystrieť do jeho použiteľnej podoby, ona sa len pousmiala.

Ach, áno, a za chrbtom sa jej zjavil v celej svojej kráse jej strážny duch Shamash.

,,Čo do..."

,,Počkaj, Tao Ren," povedala a stále sa usmievala.

,,Huh?" doplnil som predošlú otázku. Zrak mi preskakoval z nie práve mierumilovne sa tváriaceho Shamasha na dievčinu, ktorá bola tentokrát našťastie pre zmenu úplne oblečená. Sedela na kope ošúchaných kufrov a mne cez hnevom slušne zatemnený mozog pomaly prenikal tento fakt a všetky súvislosti, ktoré obnášal. Pomaly som späť skryl meč a odhodlaný viesť tak pokojnú konverzáciu, ako bolo v daných podmienkach možné, som nasadil ležérny výraz.

,,Jeanne-sama." Veľmi som sa snažil, aby to znelo prívetivo, ale celkový dojem možno trochu rušil môj účes, ktorý siahal kamsi k povale, ako aj skutočnosť, že mi rukou neovládateľne mykalo smerom k môjmu kwan-dau. Nevedel som však (niežeby som nevedel, ja som si na to nemohol _spomenúť_!), ako ju čo najslušnejšie vyhodiť z mojej izby a v rámci možností aj z domu ako takého.

Počas chvíľky trápneho ticha sme na seba hľadeli. Teda, ja som hľadel skôr na Shamashovo kladivo. Isteže som sa nebál, len celá situácia bola...nepríjemná.

,,Asi chceš vedieť, čo tu robím," ozvala sa napokon Železná panna.

,,Hmpf," odvetil som a zložil si ruky na prsiach. Dúfal som, že to vyzeralo, akoby mi to bolo absolútne ukradnuté.

,,Chcem s tebou mať dieťa, Tao Ren."

Hmpf.

ČOOOOOO?

Prisahám, že v tejto chvíli tri pramene mojich vypnutých vlasov prerazili strop.

Asi pol dňa som tam stál ako stelesnenie hlupáka. Kútikom úst mi zreteľne mykalo a nepochybne som vyzeral tak neskutočne idiotsky, až Jeanne určite musela prehodnotiť svoj plán...počkať! Čo to má celé znamenať? Dieťa? Aké dieťa? Prečo dieťa?

A potom mi to došlo.

,,Hmmmmmmmm," prestal som sa hrať na sochu a zamyslel som sa. Vlastne...mohol by to byť veľmi rozumný nápad.

,,Mimochodom," ozvala sa, kým som stihol podrobne zvážiť všetky výhody a nevýhody, ,,možno by sme mali ísť pustiť tvoju rodinu z mojich panien." Na tvári mala ustarostený výraz. ,,Asi im tam už bude trochu nepohodlne."

Akási miniatúrna časť mojej mysle ma hlasom Yoha Asakury začala presviedčať, že to predsa len nebol až taký skvelý nápad.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Shaman King mi nepatrí. Keby áno, tak postavy by najskôr neboli ploché ako doska na žehlenie. Možno._

Úprimne, nečakal som od rodiny nijaké vrelé gratulácie. Zčasti to mohlo byť preto, lebo práve skončil ich nie práve dobrovoľný (a predpokladám, že nie práve dvakrát príjemný) pobyt v železných hračkách mojej nastávajúcej.

A navyše, žalár proste nie je najlepšie miesto na vysvetľovanie podobných vecí.

Odkašľal som si a snažil sa nepozerať na dojemné zvítanie Jun a Pailonga.

,,Takže," začal som a znovu si odkašľal. Potreboval som, aby ma počúvali naozaj _všetci_. ,,Ako mi pred pár týždňami _jemne a citlivo_ naznačil otec, je načase, aby som si našiel vhodnú snúbenicu a zabezpečil tak budúcnosť mocného rodu Tao." Takticky som nespomenul, že od jeho jemného naznačenia mám ešte doteraz zaľahnuté v ušiach. ,,Podľa tradície má byť manželka hlavy nášho rodu šamanka ovplývajúca nezvyčajnou mocou, ktorej furioku prejde na jej potomkov a zaistí im tak postavenie v šamanskom svete." Dúfal som, že si nikto nevšimne, že som práve odrecitoval prvú stranu z jedinej knihy, ktorú sme mali v našom veľkolepom sídle. Pochybujem, že ju niekedy niekto vôbec čítal. ,,Moja budúca žena bojovala v poslednom kole turnaja šamanov, zúčastnila sa na boji proti Haovi a na výprave ku Kráľovi duchov." No áno, a niekde medzitým pozabíjala pár svojich protivníkov a so svojou bláznivou partičkou fanatikov pokazili, čo sa dalo. ,,Chcel by som vám predstaviť moju snúbenicu."

Železná panna sa pokúsila usmiať. Vyzeralo to desivo.

Moja drahá rodinka tam len stála ako primrznutá. Niežeby sa im to dalo vyčítať, v podzemí bola naozaj hrozná zima. Svojho času som mal dostatok času overiť si to.

Prvý sa ozval dedo. Nahlas sa totiž rozosmial.

,,Výborne, výborne," vyjadril svoj názor a keďže ja som stál na druhej strane miestnosti, potľapkal po chrbte môjho otca. Tomu sa na tvári usadil nezvyčajne spokojný výraz a len popod nos si zašomral niečo o tom, že je rád, že som neskončil ako prastrýko Lau. Matka si chvíľu Jeanne premeriavala, no potom sa usmiala a začala veselo drmoliť niečo o tom, ako ju bude treba naučiť správne držať vejár.

Od šoku z ich neočakávaných reakcií som takmer zabudol na moju sestru.

,,Ty si sa zbláznil, Ren."

Strhol som sa na zvuk jej hlasu. Ten tón mrazivejší než najzapadlejšia kobka som už dlho nepočul – vlastne od tej nepríjemnej záležitosti s Yohom. Mal som tušiť, že to nepôjde tak ľahko.

,,Jun, ja..." pokúsil som sa narýchlo prísť na nejaký presvedčivý argument. Bohužiaľ, rétorika nikdy nebola mojou silnou stránkou. Trápnu chvíľu vyplnenú nehlučným otváraním a zatváraním úst sa podujala prerušiť moja sestra. Niežeby to nejak pomohlo zmierniť fakt, že vyzerám ako idiot. Nečakaný útok ma zrazil z nôh a donútil k až príliš intímnemu zblíženiu s najbližšou stenou. Prekvapene som zažmurkal a kým som sa vôbec dostal k mojej zbrani, ďalší Pailongov úder ma bezpečne zbavil akýchkoľvek ďalších pokusov o pokojnú konverzáciu.

,,S čím máš problém?" podarilo sa mi po chvíli opäť nadobudnúť hlas, pevnú zem pod nohami a pevne som dúfal, že aj dôstojnosť. Bason výnimočne prejavil dosť duchaprítomnosti na to, aby sa jeho bocchan stal bojaschopným ešte kým mu zostanú nejaké končatiny.

,,S čím mám problém?" precedila Jun, hodila po mne pohľad, pri ktorom by žiletka zbledla závisťou a veľmi nedistingvovane ukázala prstom na moju snúbenicu.

,,Ona je problém!" Jeanne očividne nezdieľala názor mojej hysterickej sestry, keďže jediné, čo ju zaujalo z ponúkanej scenérie bola pleseň nezvyčajného tvaru. Nebol som si istý, či je to zodpovedajúca reakcia, ale nikdy som nebol expert na medziľudské vzťahy a navyše na premýšľanie nebol veľmi čas.

,,Ren, ona je...psychopat!"

Ďakujem, to by som si naozaj sám nevšimol. A čo s tým?

Jun vyzerala pomerne otrasene. Mňa zas vyvádzal z miery fakt, že mi akosi uchádzala celá pointa situácie. Pailong zastal uprostred výkopu a ako to už u mŕtvol býva, nevyzeral nijak.

Nastalo nepríjemné ticho.

,,Tak budete bojovať alebo nie?" prerušil ho dedo v očividne veľmi dobrej nálade. Otec zdvihol zrak od maľovania povzbudzujúceho transparentu. Radšej som ani neuvažoval nad tým, pre ktorú stranu bol určený

,,No tak, Ren," pokúsila sa opäť Jun, tentokrát pokojným tónom. ,,Premysli si to ešte. Manželstvo a deti...Ren, to sú veci, ktoré by si mal zdieľať s človekom, ktorého máš rád...ktorému dôveruješ...ktorý ti nevyvraždí rodinu krutou smrťou..."

Zamračil som sa. Kútikom oka som videl, že Jeanne urobila to isté. Ak sme niečo v tej chvíli zdieľali, tak to bol príval nie práve pozitívnych emócií k jej budúcej švagrinej. Modlil som sa, aby Jeanne nedostala chuť zrealizovať poslednú časť výroku.

Nepochybne som ju však podcenil. Práve som mal na jazyku jedovatú poznámku týkajúcu sa Pailonga a jeho súčasných fyziologických predispozícií, čo by mi následne stopercentne zaručilo, že na vlastnú svadbu by som prišiel v rakve. Našťastie moja nevesta konečne uznala za potrebné zasiahnuť.

,,Slečna Tao," povedala úctivo a Jun prekvapene nadvihla obočie. ,,Som si vedomá, že moja ponuka môže pôsobiť trochu nezvyčajne." Po poslednom prívlastku obočie mojej sestry zmizlo kdesi vysoko v ofine. Pre zmenu som s ňou súhlasil. ,,Avšak," pokračovala Jeanne, „pozrime sa na to realisticky. Jednak nemôžete poprieť, že rod Taovcov potrebuje...hm..." obzrela sa po žalári a zjavne nevedela nájsť slovo, ktoré by nebolo absolútne urážlivé, ,,no, proste niečo určite potrebuje. A ja to niečo zabezpečím."

Preslov začal pomaly upútavať aj pozornosť starších generácií rodiny, dosiaľ sklamanej zo skorého ukončenia všeobecnej zábavy. Dokonca niekoľko otcových bojovníkov sa tajne priplížilo a načúvali spoza rohu.

Jeanne sa však očividne rozhodla rozvinutie poslednej myšlienky na fantázii poslucháčov. Tá už pracovala na plné obrátky – otcovi sa na tvári rozhostil zasnený výraz, dedo slintal popri predstavách o ružovej budúcnosti rodu a matka popod nos rátala, koľko vejárov a smaragdových ihlíc do vlasov si bude môcť kúpiť.

V záujme zachovania si aspoň posledných zvyškov zdravého úsudku som sa rozhodol tých troch ignorovať, rovnako ako moju sestru. Zdalo sa, že sa pokúša súperiť so stenou o to, kto bude mať kamennejší výraz. Na plnej čiare vyhrávala. Pailong síce tiež pripomínal boha pomsty, ale po chvíli som usúdil, že neplánuje pokračovať v súboji. Vydýchol som si a povedal si, že snáď sa s tým časom nejak vyrovná.

,,Urobím všetko pre to, aby sa tá svadba nikdy neuskutočnila, Ren!"

Ejha. Tak možno ani nie.


End file.
